


Original Sinners

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [112]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, previous generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: What if there was a 'previous generation' of employees at Sillyvision? And what if they were the ones Joey used in his evil scheme?





	1. Aaron Kimball

Henry hadn't seen any of the people he once worked with in 30 years, and in that time, there had been a considerable amount of change to the staff roster. Certainly, none of the voices on the tapes he'd seen lying around were of anyone he personally knew.

He'd heard of a few of them, though, which made him wonder about the identity of the strange ink man he'd caught glimpses of throughout the music department. From what he knew, that man had been down here too long to be Sammy Lawrence--a friend of his worked at the same studio as the music director.

_So who is he?_

"Wait. You look familiar to me. That face..."

_He recognizes me_ , Henry thought in surprise, ignoring the creature's ramblings. Yet it wasn't until he heard the ink man calling Bendy forth that he realized who it was--Aaron Kimball, the original band director from the early days of the studio.

Part of him wanted to run to the man's aid when 'Bendy' attacked him, but the attacking Searchers kept him from doing so. So Henry was forced to leave his former colleague behind.


	2. Rick Pavel

Sitting at the table in the safehouse, Henry looked up from the cards he was holding. "So, I'm guessing you and Aaron aren't the only ones here who used to be human."

Boris nodded before writing on the notepad.

A lot of the old crowd's here, though I don't know what exactly happened to them. Joey told me that trying to make the Toons from scratch didn't work--sometimes they just collapsed and turned into those Searcher things, sometimes they got deformed, and some of them...you could say they were basically mindless robots.

Originally, the cartoon wolf seated across from him had been Boris's original voice actor, a man named Rick Pavel. After suffering a nasty throat injury, he'd been replaced, and as far as Henry knew, said replacement was alive and well. For whatever reason, Joey had decided to use Rick as the base for a living version of Boris the Wolf. Almost miraculously, the transformation had caused Rick's throat to start healing--it was still hard for him to talk at the moment, but it was only a matter of time before he fully regained his voice. In the meantime, he wrote most of what he had to say on a notepad, which somehow never ran out of paper.

"Are you sure you don't know about anyone else? Other than Aaron, I mean."

Well, I do remember seeing Floyd, Les, and Wolfgang being thrown into the ink, but I don't know where they are. I know Alanna and/or Lauren are down on Level 9 or K, but...they're not themselves, to say the least.


End file.
